


Moirai

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is really into divinations, Luna is also there, it's really hard to tag, the fates get involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Draco loves divinations but his father disapproves. He studies secretly in the library until one day when Luna Lovegood stumbles upon him. The fates move the two teenagers as their pawns.





	Moirai

Three old women sat in a room huddled around a tin basin. A thick, red, liquid pooled in the container. It swirled around as if an invisible hand was stirring it with something. One of the women was muttering to herself as she knitted an unknown object. The other two sat waiting for the opportune moment.

The little house they lived in was filled to the brim with creepy things. Everything that claimed it could tell the future was in their house. No matter what century it was from it was there. It was completely dark despite the multitude of candles lit around the room. They didn't produce any light further than a few inches. It created the dark atmosphere the three women craved.

It was perfect for their little experiment. The one that caused them to fill an entire basin with blood. They might incarnate fate itself but the whims of the world still needed to be pushed in the right direction. A powerful spell was required to change the pre-written into its final stages.

* * *

The Divination room called to Draco despite the fact that he wasn't allowed up there. Not because he physically wasn't allowed but because of his father. If anyone caught him near it he was sure his father would hear about it.

And Draco did not want to upset that man. So, he ignored the thing he loved most. When he was little he was excited to start Hogwarts. His family had a million books on the matter and he researched every day on what he would do.

Divination caught young Draco's eyes. The thought of being able to control his future by finding out what it was beforehand appealed to him. His life had always been controlled by his father. He didn't have the ability to choose things on his own and he longed for it.

All Draco wanted was to own a crystal ball. Or have the ability to sprout Prophecies. But most were granted with limited powers in the mystical art. He just wanted to know the feeling of predicting something and seeing it unfold in front of his eyes.

But seeing as he couldn't do it as an extracurricular, he had to figure things out on his own. So every Friday night Draco found himself sitting in the library until Madam Pince kicked him out.

Draco knew he had security in the library due to the fact that Madam Pince wouldn't rat him out to his father. None of his friends would go to the library before the weekend so he didn't have to worry about them. But he did have to worry about other students who cared more about their schooling than social lives. So he hid in the deepest corner of the library and read to his heart's content.

His master plan had gone well until one day in mid-October when another silver haired blonde had stumbled upon his hiding spot.

"What are you doing?" Draco said surprised in a hoarse whisper.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Luna said sweetly matching the volume of his voice.

Draco looked the girl up and down noticing that her uniform was Ravenclaw. No wonder she was in the library so late. He tried to think of what to say next but he wasn't sure about what he wanted to say. So, an awkward kind of silence fell over them.

"I read that book," Luna said trying to make some sort of conversation "It's very good."

Draco freezes, "You won't tell will you?"

"Who do I have to tell?"

"Well I don't know don't you have any friends?" Draco was starting to get annoyed.

"I don't have any friends." Luna sat down at the table. "Everyone thinks I'm weird."

"I'm starting to agree with everyone else," Draco mumbled underneath his breath.

"Are you studying?" Luna hadn't gotten the clue to leave yet.

"Why on earth would I be studying this?" She was starting to ask too many questions which caused Draco to sweat a little bit. Couldn't this girl just leave him alone?

"If you aren't studying then what are you doing?"

"I'm just reading; is that a problem?"

"No," Luna started tapping the table. " I'm just trying to figure out what you're doing."

"Well, I don't see how that's a concern of yours."

"It's more like a curiosity, not a concern."

"Well whatever it is, could you stop?"

"I know where you can find more books like that."

"I don't need more books like this now can you go?" Draco just wanted his privacy back not that he could command her to leave considering that the library was open for all students, but, still, he was here first.

"Well I just thought you would want to find more books like that," Luna stood up. "Seeing as that one is a beginner's book. And Madam Pince doesn't lend out the more advanced stuff unless you have a note from Professor Trelawney."

"I don't need your help." Draco huffed.

"I found a part of the library she doesn't know about."

"I don't believe you."

"You haven't seen it yet," Luna sighed "Of course you wouldn't believe me."

"Seeing it wouldn't make me believe you," Draco answered honestly. "Because how do I know you aren't playing a trick on me?"

Luna leaned in close invading Draco's personal space, "The fates led me there."

"Now I really do believe you are crazy," Draco packed up his bag and walked out of the Library without looking back.

* * *

Atropos scowled as she viewed the image in the basin. The events between the two teens had unfolded in front of her. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't push Draco to walk back into the Library to confront Luna.

She could feel someone preventing her from carrying out her vision of the future. Spinning angrily to look around the room her eyes fell upon Lachesis who was peering through one of their many crystal balls.

Lachesis shifted her arms around performing the spell that had disrupted Atropos. The Moirai had been in the middle of leading Draco back to his room. Her soft calming voice carried him when his legs refused. She froze when she realized she had been spotted. Neither women said anything but approached the other.

"The timing isn't right," Lachesis breathed, "The planets are not aligned."

"We don't need them to be."

With their attention on each other fate moved freely without being forced. The fabric Clotho knitted moved on its own and life went on. The two bickered until Lachesis had proved her point. They would wait until the universe decided it was time.

* * *

A week later and Draco had reluctantly returned to his spot. He was nervous about who he might see there. Dread filled his veins as he walked further into the Library. His heart dropped a bit when he noticed the blonde girl in his seat.

"Can you go away please?" Draco pleaded.

"She keeps telling me I need to take you."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Moirai want me to take you to the room. They saw you have great potential and it needs to be explored. Atropos speaks to me in my dreams she guided me to you."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you."

_You must go with her only then will you reach what you were meant to._

Draco stumbled backwards due to the sudden invasion in his mind. The calming voice from last week had risen in volume. No longer was the women's voice soothing. It rattled inside his head and the pressure urged him to comply.

"They're talking to you aren't they?"

"Only one I think," Draco leaned onto the table the pain in his head strengthened.

"You should listen to the Moirai."

"I'll go with you if only to get it to stop."

Luna stood from the table and walked slowly to Draco. She took his arm and led him to through the Library. The pounding in his head started to slowly subside but he still kept his head down. For some reason, he felt the need to not look where Luna was taking him. Like he wasn't allowed to know the way.

Luna stopped in front of a bookshelf in a section of the Library that Draco didn't know. She studied it for a bit and tilted her head as if she was listening to someone. They stood for a while until Draco couldn't take the silence.

"What are we waiting for?"

"The planets aren't aligned."

Draco didn't bother to question her any further. He assumed she was awaiting instructions and figured he shouldn't clog up her mind with his useless statements.

After a few minutes, Luna walked up to the bookshelf and started taking books off it. She re-arranged the books but Draco couldn't pick up on the pattern. After the last book was slotted into place the shelving unit opened like it would in a Muggle spy movie. Luna grabbed his hand and led him inside. Their entryway softly closed after Draco had crossed its threshold.

The room they were standing in looked like how Draco imagined the Divinations room to look like. Crystal balls ranging from various sizes sat on a table in the center of the room. A cabinet to the left was filled with tea sets and containers of tea leaves sat on top. There was only one Kettle and it sat next to the tea leaves.

Various other things Draco had read about filled the room. Luna led him to one of the crystal balls on the table. It wasn't the smallest one but it definitely wasn't the biggest. It sat right in the middle of the table.

An olive green smoke swirled around the inside of the crystal. Suddenly Draco's eyes blurred and refocused allowing him to see the scene that was playing in front of him. He watched as the crystal ball showed him what he needed to do.

"Do you understand why you are important now?" Luna asked quietly as if they were still in the Library.

Draco nodded as he watched himself defend Harry Potter in the manor. He watched as he silently thwarted Voldemort's plans. Finally, he had a purpose, a reason, something to keep him going.

The Moirai allowed him to unlock who he was and he silently thanked them in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
